zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Sizz-Lorr
General Sizz-Lorr is a Frylord who owns a restaurant called Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster on the planet Foodcourtia. It is unknown if he came to work there of his own volition or was forced into service like Zim. When Zim was banished, he was delivered to Foodcourtia where he was placed under Sizz-lorr's stewardship, and the Frylord immediately started giving him difficult, and unenjoyable, jobs to do. As a rule, he did his best to make Zim's life as miserable as possible; however Zim escaped from Foodcourtia briefly before the beginning of a huge event known as The Great Foodening. As a result of this, Sizz-Lorr was left to do all of the following work on his own. Sizz-Lorr's hatred for Zim only worsened when the Foodening began and Zim's disappearance left him incredibly shorthanded. After the Foodening ended, Sizz-Lorr eventually located Zim on Earth, kidnapped him, and took him back to Foodcourtia. The resulting events are shown in the episode "The Frycook What Came from All That Space". Once they arrived on Foodcourtia, Sizz-Lorr immediately put Zim to work. As assurance that Zim wouldn't escape a second time, Sizz-Lorr installed a security system that, by recognizing his bio-signature, would cause Zim to explode if he set foot outside of the restaurant. At this point, the Foodening was due to begin again very shortly, so Sizz-Lorr decided to take a vacation, leaving Zim in charge and stuck on the planet for twenty years to deal with the ensuing work alone, just as he had been. The idea of being stuck on Foodcourtia for so long pushed Zim to desperation, and despite the security system, he managed to escape. When Sizz-Lorr found out shortly afterward, he quickly took to hunting Zim down again, determined to keep him from leaving the planet, even if it meant that they would both be stuck there for the following twenty years. Unfortunately Zim eluded him, forcing Sizz-Lorr to endure another Foodening on Foodcourtia, alone. Personality Sizz-Lorr is harsh and vindictive, with an attitude that's bigger than he is. Which is pretty big. He appears to be capable of holding long-term grudges, with every intention of seeing recompense paid, despite how long it would take or what effort would have to be put forward. In this respect one could call him quite dedicated. He has a very commanding air, and doesn't seem to be afraid to throw his weight around when it comes to physical confontation. His incredible height (for an Irken) seems to suggest that his position as Frylord, as opposed to Navigator or even Tallest is due to his weight. As seen with Invader Skoodge, overweight Irkens are generally seen as extremely unattractive and unfit to be given any title of respect, despite how well they perform. Sizz-Lorr's general resentful mannerisms may be a result of feeling cheated by this. Trivia *He seems to be taller than, or at least on par with the current Tallest, though his weight may have something to do with why he was not allowed access to that status. *He is one of the few Irkens seen to have purple eyes. Even fewer with this trait seem to be males, with the exception of Tallest Purple. *His name is based on the Sizzler restaurant chain. *When Sizz-Lorr stands underneath the Shloogorg's Flavor Monster sign, it comes down on him, replacing his frycook's outfit with spiked battle gear... Complete with a giant spatula. *In the beginning of the episode during Zim's flashback, when Sizz-Lorr enters to find Zim gone, his eyes momentarily flash red instead of purple. This may either be simply to emphasize his imposing atmosphere or an allusion to ocular implants. *The way Sizz-Lorr removes his mask is identical to the Predator alien in the film Predator. *Sizz-Lorr makes a non-playable appearance on a collectible card in Nicktoons: MLB; the information on his card reveals that he, as a direct result of somehow getting a vendor's license, wants to franchise Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster in every baseball stadium, including the real-life ones. The card does not acknowledge whether or not Sizz-Lorr cares that Zim has escaped his indentured servitude again, however. *It appears that Sizz-Lorr may be the physically strongest Irken encountered thus far, and one of Zim's most powerful enemies, as he was one of the few that has been shown to actually frighten Zim. *In the DVD commentaries, Jhonen notes that the Irken symbol on Sizz-Lorr's shoulder pads and on the floor of his ship was an error. He should have had the standard two-eyed symbol. The one-eyed symbol is for invaders and Sizz-Lorr is not an invader. *Sizz-Lorr is most likely the only Invader Zim character to resent or disagree with the Tallest's order of authority, mainly due to the rule of overweight Irkens being unfit and unattractive for duty cheating him out of his position as a Navigator or even a Tallest. *Similar to Tak, Sizz-Lorr has been crippled of his demeanor and his freedom as a result of Zim. The major difference being, however, that Sizz-Lorr's posiiton as a Frylord was established long before Zim's banishment. See also *Foodcourtia *Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster *The Great Foodening *The Frycook What Came From All That Space *Gashloog Category:Irkens Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Screenshots Category:Zim Enemies Category:Temporary Characters